She Thinks She Needs Me
by famousames
Summary: Bo's feelings for Hope. It's just a one chapter story about Bo and Hope. Spoliers through May 26th, 2004.


**[A/N]: This is just a short one-shot.  It's about Bo and Hope Brady, because I think they are the all time Day's Super-couple.  This is a VERY FLUFFY story. The song is "She Thinks She Needs Me," by Andy Griggs.  This takes place just after their encounter with Sami and Lucas at the restaurant on the May 25, 2004 episode. **

**Disclaimer: All Characters and places are owned by Corday and NBC.  The song is Andy Griggs'. **

_'**She thinks I walk on water,**_

**_She thinks I hung the moon.'_**

        Bo and Hope walked back to their house after a reeling encounter with Sami Brady.  The words that Sami said to Bo still stung.  Without Sami telling him he was responsible, he had his own guilt over Marlena's death to deal with.  The look on John's face when he wife died in his arms played over and over again in Bo's head.  He didn't know if he'd ever get over it.  Just as he started to think about the lives of all those he had lost in such a short period, his wife's hand slipped into his.

**_'She tells me every morning,_**

**_"They just don't make me like you."'_**

        "Bo, don't listen to Sami.  You know you tried to stop the shot from going off, it is not your fault Marlena died.  You're a good man Brady, you did what you thought was right, and I will never blame you for that," Hope said to him gazing adorably at her lover. 

        "But it is Hope.  If I hadn't ordered a shot-to-kill she would still be alive.  I know she would be headed to death row… but I feel like John, Sami, Eric, and everyone else have lost the last few days they could've had with their mother.  And that's my fault," Bo shook his head, trying to clear these nauseating thoughts.  His brain would just not let him think straight and guilt was overwhelming him.

        "Bo I have never ever seen you regret one action you made.  I know what happened was tragic but you did everything in you power to stop it.  There's nothing more that would've helped.  I want you to know that no matter what happens Brady, I will always be with you. You're not going to get rid of me easily, I can guarantee you that."  Hope's words comforted Bo more than she could ever know.

**_'She thinks I've got it together_**

**_She swears I'm as tough as nails.'_**

"Hope… I- lets go home ok?  We can relax and have an evening together," Bo told her as the continued to stroll towards their enchanting house. "Without any interruptions," he added as an afterthought.

        "Of course Bo, and since we didn't get to eat anything I'll make a nice dinner for us to enjoy. You want to know what you get to do afterwards?" She asked with a teasing tone in her voice.

        "Well I can definitely think of a few things I would like to do," Bo told her with a wink.

        She laughed and slipped her arm around his waist, "Well maybe after you wash the dishes there might be a chance…" Hope was cut off by Bo.

        "Oh so that's what I get to do, is it? I'm afraid that just doesn't sound like much fun Mrs. Brady," Bo continued in their light banter.

        "Until those dishes are sparkling, there will be no fun Mr. Brady," said Hope.

       "You're a tease you know that?" Bo said as they finally reached their front door step. 

        "Mmm… It's a possibility." Hope then stood on her tip toes and kissed her husband.

**_'But I don't have the heart to tell her_**

**_She don't know me that well.'_**

Bo opened the door to their home and walked upstairs to check on their sleeping son, while Hope paid the babysitter and started dinner.  Bo slipped into his son's room and found him sleeping like an angel.  Bo stood over the bed and bent down to give Zack a small kiss on the forehead. He son sighed in his sleep but otherwise remained silent. 

        Bo crept out of the room shutting the door soundlessly behind him.  He walked down to the kitchen and sat at the table, ready to eat whatever his wife made for him.  He realized he was ravished, it seemed to be days since he had last eaten.

        "What 'cha got cookin'," Bo asked his wife looking to where she had water on the stove and was chopping fresh vegetables.

        "I was thinking some pasta and vegetables.  Does that sound good to you? Do you want some chicken with it or anything?" Hope asked as she got the pasta out of the pantry.

        Bo got up from his seat, stood behind Hope, and wrapped his arms around her. "Whatever you make will be fine with me.  As long as I get to have my desert," he said suggestively.

        "You always do Brady," said Hope as he started to kiss her neck. "God Bo, I don't know what I'd do without you here with me."

**_'She don't know how much I need her, _**

**_She don't know I'd fall apart_**

**_Without her kiss, without her touch, _**

**_Without her faithful, loving arms.'_****__**

****

        Hope turned around so they were now face to face.  She slowly trailed her fingers down his face and stopped when she was cupping his chin.  "You, Beauregard Aurelius Brady are my everything you know that right? I… don't think I would've been able to get through all of this without you.  I mean with dad and gran passing I am so glad I have you to come home to at night.  To share this lovely home and perfect family with. It means everything to me that you are the father of my children and the man that I will spend the rest of my life with. I love you so much Brady."

        Bo pulled Hope closer to him, closed his eyes, and rested his head on top of hers.  "I know exactly what you mean Fancy-face. This has been possibly the worst times of my life.  Yet knowing that I'm with you… is just amazing."

**_'She don't know it's all about her _**

**_She don't know I can't live without her_**

**_She's my world, she's my everything _**

**_And she thinks she needs me' _**

****

        Hope squeezed Bo tighter before finally releasing him and looking at him properly.  "I don't think you'll ever know how much I need you each and everyday," she said before turning around to add the pasta to the now boiling water.

        "Oh I know baby, I know." Bo's thoughts drifted back to all of their adventures. He thought about their first kiss at the kissing booth.  How Hope had shocked him and pulled him into a wonderfully perfect kiss.  He thought about Doug walking in on him and Hope about to make love for the first time and then promptly having a heart attack.  He thought about the time they actually did make love at Oak Alley in New Orleans.  He reminisced about their gorgeous wedding in Europe and about the births of Shawn Douglas and Zack. He even thought about the tumultuous times where he thought he could possibly love someone other than Hope. 

        He remembered the shock of thinking he had lost his Fancy Face and then having her brought back into his life.  Then when he had been forced to marrying Billy in Rome and then the horrible death of their child.  He remembered the search for Hope's past and the awful times when Gina was Hope or vise versa.  He thought about finally getting his girl back and then being married on Christmas Eve. And then to the times of the baby switch and finally getting their rightful child back, but not after the loss of a wonderful boy.  After all of these thoughts he voiced out loud, "You know babe, we're living a soap opera."

        "We really are honey, we really are." Hope was finished making supper and set it down on the table. "Eat up hubby, you have to have your strength to do the dishes… and other things." Hope hinted with a smile planted across her face.

        "Hmmm… is that right?" Bo asked and got another smile that lit up his love's face.

        "It is," she answered simply before digging into her dinner.  Bo sat and watched her eat for a little while.  He loved to watch her eat, or pretty much do anything.  He finally ate his food and then took his wife by the hand and led her up to their bedroom. They both changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed.

        Bo lay down and Hope was right at his side.  They were both silent for a few moments and Bo wrapped his arms around her slight form.  He felt her body start to shake and looked to notice she was quiet upset. 

        Without him having to ask she started to say, "I was just thinking about daddy and all the others.  I miss them so much Bo. I don't know how life will ever be the same.

        Bo moved so her head was now on his shoulder and rubbed her back soothingly. "They won't Fancy Face.  We're going to have to live with that.  It will get easier, hopefully.  The loved ones we lost are never truly gone.  You know that as much as I do."

        Hope sighed but otherwise stayed quiet.  Silent sobs still racked her body however.

**_'Sometimes she cries on my shoulder _**

**_When she's lying next to me _**

**_But she don't know that when I hold her_**

**_She's really holding me, holding me.'_**

****

        Bo turned so that he and Hope were now face to face and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.

        "I wish there was something I could do for you.  I hate seeing everything you're going through." Bo told his wife.

        "Oh don't you even.  You are going through the exact things I am.  You've lost your mother and father.  And I just continue to pray everyday that we'll always have each other and our kids." Hope said with he head buried in his chest.

        "We will **always** be together as a family. Nothing will ever change that. Until the day that I die, I will love you all with all my heart. You're my life, my love, and my everything.  Without you, Shawn, and Zack I couldn't go one Hope. I couldn't live a single day without my family."

        Not finding a response necessary Hope leaned in and kissed him fully on the lips. She was then rolled under her husband.  He stopped kissing her and looking into her eyes.  Just as she was about to kiss him again he started tickling her.  He kept tickling her until she was laughing so hard tears were forming in her eyes.

        "Bo… Bo stop it!" She shrieked at him

        "Shhh… Shhh.. you'll wake up Zack," Bo commented but continued to tickle her.

        "You're a ruthless old man you know that right?" She asked him, but with a teasing air evident.

        "Old man? I am hardly older than you are! One of these days you'll realize that," Bo told her.

        "Yes, yes the same day I realize money doesn't grow on trees right?"

        "Exactly! You're finally catching on I see." Bo laughed at his wife's indignant expression but was surprise when her hands found their way to his stomach where he was also tickled. "You sure are a sneaky one you know that," he said between laughs.

        "Oh I know Brady, I know," she giggled and pulled him down so he was lying flat on top of her. "Now kiss me you fool!" She said dramatically and he took now time in responding.

**_'_****_She don't know how much I need her _****_She don't know I'd fall apart _****_Without her kiss, without her touch _****_Without her faithful, loving arms _****_She don't know that it's all about her _****_She don't know I can't live without her _****_She's my world, she's my everything _****_And she thinks she needs me'_******Bo lay with his wife in the aftermath of their love making.  She was curled up in his arms and he could not have been happier at the moment.  She was exactly what he needed, wanted, and loved.  She was his one and only, his lover, and his best friend.  Hope turned in her sleep and was lying on her stomach so her bare back was facing upwards.  Bo started to trace light patterns on her back while she slept. **_'And the funny thing is, she thinks she's the lucky one,' _**Bo thought to himself. **[A/N 1]**Thinking she was asleep he said to her, "Fancy Face I don't ever think you'll know how much I need you.  I can't live without you, you're my world my everything and I love you more than life itself.  Without everything you give to me I'd fall apart.  I wouldn't be the man I am today without you love and faithfulness. I wouldn't have been able to eat through the hell life has put us through. I want to thank you everyday for the two wonderful children you've provided me with.  The life and love you've given to me.  Everything I do, I do for you." Bo kissed his wife's back so softly he wasn't even sure he did it at all.           "You know, it isn't really fair for you to say something that incredibly sweet. Do you know how hard it's going to be to compete with that poetic speech you made to me?" Hope asked him rolling over, so the hand that was once on her back was now on her belly.  Bo laughed and she continued, "Ok here goes my best shot. I love ya Bo Brady.  You've fathered my children and provided me with a life that I could have never dreamed possible.  Not only were you my prince charming but you were my knight in shining armor also. You've showed my caring and compassion in my life that I've never felt before.  You just… God I need you so much Bo. Everyday I need you more and more. My life would be in shambles if you ever left me again.  When we were apart it was like hell. Thinking about spending a day, heck one hour without you, is unthinkable.  The love you've given me has been unconditional and unbelievable." Hope finished and Bo noticed that her eyes were shining with tears.           "You've practiced that haven't you?" Bo asked her.           "Maybe just a little," Hope admitted and laughed along with her husband. **_'_****_She don't know how much I need her _****_She don't know I'd fall apart _****_Without her kiss, without her touch _****_Without her faithful, loving arms _****_She don't know that it's all about her _****_She don't know I can't live without her _****_She's my world, she's my everything _****_And she thinks she needs me'_******          Hope finally drifted off to sleep dreaming of nothing but her husband and their life with their children.  Bo still watched his wife and thought about what she said. **_'She thinks I walk on water, _****_She thinks I hung the moon.'_********The End ****[A/N 1]: Ok I just wanted to make sure it's clear that those are his thoughts along with the lyrics to the song. ****And I don't know if this is necessary but I just wanted to make sure everyone knew who I was talking about when I referred to characters. ****Samantha (Sami) Brady: Roman and Marlena's child.  She is Bo's niece as Roman is Bo's half brother. ****Lucas Roberts:  Lucas is Kate and Bill Horton's child.  He is Hopes cousin as Bill was Addie's, Hope mother, sister. ****John Black: Good friend to both Hope and Bo.  Marlena's husband at the time of her death.  ****Marlena Evans Black: Sami's mother.  Has currently been the Salem Stalker and was sent to prison for it.  She escaped and was believe to be armed and dangerous.  Bo sent out a shoot-to-kill order, and right after he called it off Marlena was shot and killed. ****Doug Williams: Hope's father.  Initially did not approve of Bo and Hopes relationship. ****Shawn Douglas Brady: Bo and Hope's first child.  Was born in 1987 but is now twenty-one or so.  ****Zack- Bo and Hope's second child.****  After his birth he was switch with the baby Abe and Lexie Carver were adopting.  Bo and Hope were reunited with their son after two years. The boy they had been raising was named John Thomas (J.T.) who was given to his birth parents. ****I hope that helped if anyone was confused.  If anyone would like me to continue doing stories such as this please tell me in a review.  No matter your opinion of the story please tell  me! ****Amelia **

****


End file.
